Harry Potter and The Past Revealed
by A Spleen Named Jeffory
Summary: Join Harry and the gang at there fifth year at Hogwarts. Get ready to meet lots of new characters and enjoy another fun filled year with Harry and all his friends.


[pic] And [pic]  
  
Fifteen year old Harry Potter woke to banging on the door of his so called room. It was in fact nothing more than a cupboard under the stairs at Number four Pivot Drive. He fumbled around for a moment till he found his glasses and slid them on. The dark cupboard came into focus as there was another rapping on the door. "Are you up yet." shouted the shrill voice of Harry's Aunt Petunia. "Yes." Harry answered putting on an extremely baggy shirt and pants that had once belonged to his fat wale of a cousin Dudley. He opened the door of the cupboard and walked to the kitchen where his aunt was waiting with a look of annoyance on her long thin face. Harry had obviously kept her waiting. She shoved a list of chores at him and he sat down and quickly ate his measly breakfast of toast before he went out into the garden to start on the chore list. He immediately started on the garden. Later we find our friend finishing cleaning all the windows inside and outside of the house. Harry wiped the sweet off his face and went inside the house. His fierce aunt thrust a sandwich into his hands as well as another list of things to do. He ate the sandwich and went back out into the burning sun. He looked down at the new list. More work that had to be done by him. Not long after he started painting the fence Dudley waddled out of the house, a piece of chocolate cake clutched in his pudgy hands. He waddled over to ware Harry was working and glared down at him before kicking over the bucket of paint. He took the brush from Harry's hand and smeared a long white streak of paint across the fresh coat of blue paint Harry had added to the back of the house. He sneered at Harry and headed back into the house stuffing the last piece of cake into his puffy mouth. Harry sighed and went to find two new buckets of paint, before going back to his work. This was not a fun way to spend your fifteenth birthday. ********************  
  
Ian Malcolm walked into his sister's room to find her floating upside down meditating. He laughed an evil snicker and shouted at his sister. Her eyes jerked open and she fell onto her hard wood floor. She yelped in pain and glared up at six year old Ian. "I thought mom told you never to do that again." she yelled holding her head. "So what Nistosha." Ian laughed. "You should have seen your face." He quickly ran out of the room as Nistosha jumped to her feet and streaked after him. He ran into his room and locked the door still laughing. Nistosha went back to her room and looked into the mirror and wiped a small stream of blood off her forehead from where she had landed. Her long hair was wavy and a really dark green color. She wore thin rimed glasses over brown eyes. Her face was rather thin and her skin pail. Her body curved in all the right places and she was rather thin. She was medium height and was amazingly pretty. She was considered one of the most beautiful girls at her old school. She had just moved to England a week ago and would now be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting on September first. She dearly missed her friends in Russia the country where she had been born and raised. But she was in England now and would have to get use to it because no matter what she did that would not change. She couldn't help feeling a little excited. She was actually going to meet Albus Dumbledore. Besides with her dad's new job, her allowance was definitely going to raise. ***********************  
  
"Oh grate, locked out of the house at two in the morning in the middle of a thunder storm." Fifteen year old Hydra Lonics thought sitting on her front porch water dripping down her face. "Stupid bastered, when I say no I mean no." she went on in her mind. "You'd think after getting slapped, punched, and kicked in the men's department would make a guy give up. But no that imbecile still tried to get her to, ehh." That was why she was sitting on the front porch of her Colorado home at two. She had to walk ten miles just to get home from where that son of a B*#!+ had kicked her out of his car. After searching around in her pockets and purse she realized that her keys were still in Brian's car, but her parents should have been home. Where were they. Hopefully they weren't out looking for her, but no one of them would have stayed behind. She shivered as the cold rain water ran down the back of her tank top soaking it and her tight denim jeans. Tears mixed with the rain drops running down her face. What could be going on. A car pulled into the driveway that Hydra had never seen before. A tall man dressed in dark blue robes stepped out of the car and came over to ware Hydra was sitting. "I'm afraid I have some rather bad news" He said looking down at young Hydra. Hydra looked up at him a little afraid of what he was going to say. "I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents perished in a car crash." He said mournfully gazing down at Hydra with pity. "You will be taken to the home of your god father as soon as possible." He took out his wand and opened the door to Hydra's house. "Let's get you dried off." Hydra didn't move. "Dead, my, my, parents are dead." She whispered more tears streaming down her face. "They can't be dead. They had no reason to be out on the road. No, they, they can't be dead. I won't let them die." She shook furiously at her words not able to control herself. She felt like it was all her fault. Why had she gone out. She should never have left. "Hydra, please come inside. You're going to get sick staying out here in the rain like this." The man said. He knelt down and places his hands on Hydra's shoulders. "Please Hydra, I would never forgive myself if I let harm come to you. It will all be ok. You'll see. It may hurt now, but just give it time. You'll get through this. You're strong, just like your father was at your age. He made it through all right when he was fifteen." He said soothingly. "What are you talking about." Hydra asked looking up at the man. "Your father never told you. Well come inside and dry off and I'll tell you." She slowly got to her feet and went in through the open door. She went up to her room and came back down feeling worse than she had ever felt before. "What did you mean out side? Who are you?" "I'm not surprised that your father never told you. He still hasn't forgiven me. After twenty five years he still couldn't forgive me. Hydra, I'm your Uncle Jacob. You probably never herd of me. Your father hated me. He has always blamed me for the death of our father." "Why would my father blame you for the death of Grandpa? He died of a heart attack." Hydra asked weekly. "Is that what your father told you? Hydra your grandfather died in a car accident." He said trying not to upset her any more than she already was. Hydra's stomach lurched at the last of these words. There was no dining it. Her parents were really dead. Tears started streaming down her face again. She was on her own. "Why did my father blame you?" She asked weekly. "Well my friends and I were on the way home. School had been let out early due to a blizzard that had struck just before noon. My best friend Andrew was driving when the car hit a patch of ice and spun out of control running into another car. I woke up in the hospital a week later. Andrew and Peter were both dead as well as the driver of the other car. I was devastated when I learned that the driver was my own father. I was the only one to survive the wreck and Bill took it personally. I was the only person he could find to blame it on. He told me that if I had just ridden the bus like he had the wreck would never have accrued. He never talked to me after that. He heated me. God I wish he had. It was so hard on him. Our mother had died just two months before of cancer." Tears were streaming down doth faces as he finished. It was apparent that Hydra's father had hurt his brother very much. He had lost his whole family all at one, Just the same as Hydra. They had both been left all alone. Hydra spent the next week with her uncle. The house she had lived in all her life was cleaned out and put up for sail. She had attended the funeral for her parents and was thinking she was getting her life back to normal when another blow she had forgotten came slapping her in the face. "England?" She asked in despair. "I have to move to England?" Hydra shouted reading over the plan her father had left for her in case any thing should happen to her family. She had been hoping that it would be her uncle who would become her legal guardian, but instead it was one of her father's old friends that Hydra had never met. And worst of all, this friend lived in England, England. Not only had she lost her family and home, but now she was loosing her friends, and country that she had lived in all her life. By the next morning Hydra had packed and was on a flight to England and her new home. ***************  
  
Hydra stepped out of the taxi looking up at the rather shabby house. "Mom she's here." She heard a voice call and a boy greeted her. He was tall and gangly with long silvery blond hair pulled back into a pony tale at the base of his neck. He took one of her bags and led to a back yard where a table was set up. There were eight other people sitting around all with flaming red hair. There was a balding man sitting by a plump kind hearted woman. There was also two identical boys grinning broadly, a man with long red hair pulled into a pony tail and had a snake fang ear ring, there was no mistake about it, he was cool. Then there was a rather burnt looking man, a rather intelligent looking man, and a younger girl. Hydra looked from the red hair and back to blond, back to the red, back to the blond. "Fred and George pulled one of there new practical joked on me. What ever you do don't take any chocolate from them." He said glaring at the two identical twins. The twins grinned maliciously at the boy. Mean wile the plump women had gotten up from the table and hugged Hydra. "So good to have you with us dear." She said kindly. I'm so sorry it had to be under these circumstances. I'm Molly dear. This is Author." She said as the man that was apparently the father came over to great her. She introduced the hole family starting with the oldest of there children. Bill, the one with the earring, Charley who worked with dragons, Percy who was working with the ministry of magic, the twins Fred and George, she couldn't tell witch was witch, Ron the boy who had greeted her and the only daughter Ginny. They were an extremely large family but they seemed to be happy to except a new member. "You'll be sharing a room with Ginny. Ron, Ginny, help Hydra with her bags and then well eat supper. I do hope your hungry dear." Hydra wasn't really very hungry. She had barley eaten since her parents died, but she graciously said yes to the meal before being led to her new room. The room was rather small and cozy with two bunk beds, but instead of bottom bunks, the beds had desks. One of the desks was littered with pieces of parchment, quills, and jars of ink with a stack of books on the floor. The other desk was neatly arranged with a lamp in the corner, a jar of emerald ink, two quills and several roles of parchment. Ginny placed the bags she was caring on the chair in front of the desk. "This will be your bed. I hope you don't mind sharing a room. We don't really have many to spear." Ginny said smiling at Hydra. Ron set the other bags down on the floor and smiled. There were several photos on the wall behind Ginny's desk. Most of them were of her family and several photos of a boy with messy black hair with little hearts drawn on them. "Who's the black haired boy in all the photos?" Hydra asked Ginny. Her face turned as red as her hair and her words became soft and hard to understand. "Harry Potter." She said softly. "He's friends with Ron at school. He mite be coming down sometime this summer." They left the room and went back outside where food had been spread across the table. Hydra took a seat beside Bill and looked around the table. "Do you like qudditch?" Bill asked looking at hydra as he piled chicken, potatoes and peas onto his plate. "Vary much so." Hydra answered. "Really what is your favorite team?" He asked. "I would have to say the Silver Dragons from China." Hydra answered. "Fits your name." Charley spoke up from across the table. "After all, your name dose mean Dragon." "Yah, I love qudditch, but I'm really going to miss going to Hockey games. My friends and I went to almost all the home games of the Colorado Avalanches. They were really cool." "You like hockey?" Bill asked excitedly. "I don't know many wizards who like the game." "Man I love hockey. A bunch of the guys who lived close by would play street hockey with me. I'm actually pretty good." Hydra and Bill spent most of dinner talking about hockey until Hydra decided to retire for the night and went up to her new room feeling that things might not be as bad as she thought they would be. ***************  
  
Hydra woke the next morning to find a furry ball lying on her stomach. "Mystic, how did you get out of your cage?" Hydra asked the fur ball. It unrolled itself to reveal a pure white ferret with silvery gray eyes. She chirped happily as Hydra stroked its silky white fur. Hydra jumped down from her bed and got dressed before heading down stares. Percy, the twins, Bill, and Molly were all down in the kitchen. Ginny was still in bed. Hydra sat down at the table by Percy and Bill. Percy's hair was sticking out at all angles and was in dire need of a brush. Fred, George, and Bill all started snickering as Percy's messy hair started turning a fantastic shade of blue. Hydra couldn't help but snicker as well. The fight that occurred afterwards was quite entertaining. Ron came down a little wile latter saying he could smell food, but when he saw Percy he burst into laughter and fell down the rest of the steps. He got up still laughing and piled a plate with mounds of bacon, eggs, potatoes, sausage, and toast cover in marmalade. He was just about to start on his mountain of potatoes when a miniscule owl flew into his pile of bacon. Ron's chair fell backwards in surprise. The tiny owl dropped an envelope into Hydra's plate before jumping into her glass of orange juice. "Oxide!" Hydra snapped as she pulled the owl out of her glass. The usually white owl was stained with yellow orange from the orange juice. She opened the envelope lying in front of her. Inside she found a letter from her uncle and a small key. The letter read:  
  
Dear Hydra  
  
After going through your father's will it has been determined that you are the sole hair to your father's small fourtion. Enclosed inside this envelope is the key to your vault at Gringots. Hope you are enjoying England. I miss you terribly and I hope your owl finds you ok.  
  
Uncle Jacob  
  
Hydra read the letter over again. She new her family had been well stocked. After all she had lived in a fine house in one of the best neighbor hood. But she never new they had a Gringots vault. She read the letter one last time before turning to Ron and asking him if he was ok. He was lying on the floor still in his chair eating a piece of bacon. He had his plate sitting on his stomach and was looking quite happy. Hydra looked down at her plate to find Oxide rolling around in a puddle of gravy. After apologizing to Ron Hydra took her owl upstairs to and washed him off in the bathroom. She placed the owl in a cage in her room where Ginny was just getting up. It started flying around in circles hooting happily. "Wow, Ron has an owl just like that, except he's gray. What's his name?" Ginny asked looking at the tinny owl. "Oxide and this is Mystic." Hydra said feeding her ferret a piece of fruit she had brought with her. *******************  
  
Harry Potter woke to the normal banging on his cupboard door. After eating breakfast Harry went out to start his chores. He jumped backwards as two people jumped over the fence, landing in a bed of crocuses. "Bill, Ron, what happened to your hair." Harry asked looking at the two. "Fred and George what else." He answered. "But, what are you doing here." Harry asked. "Can't leave you with this sort now can we." Bill said looking at Harry. "Lets get your trunk and we'll be off." Harry went into the house fallowed by Ron and Bill. After retrieving his things out from under the cupboard he went back to the kitchen to find Bill sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea with Aunt Petunia up agents the wall in fear. "Well thank you ma'am for the tea, lovely to meet you." He said taking Harry's trunk and with a flick of his wand a flower appeared in her hair. Petunia screamed and collapsed to the floor. Harry snickered and went outside with Ron and Bill. "It is so fun to terrorize people that despicable. I mean, she was down right rood." They all climbed over the fence and bill used a floating charm to get the trunk over and into his car that was parked just beside the fence. After sliding the trunk into the boot of the car, Harry, Bill, and Ron climbed into the car and drove off. ******************  
  
"Ah, Harry dear. How wonderful to see you. Thank you Bill dear for going to get him. I was so worried when you never rote back to all those letters we sent you." Molly said hugging Harry. "You must be hungry Harry dear. Lunch will be ready soon." "Hay mum, when are we going to Diagon Ally?" Ron asked grabbing a bun off the table. "Tomorrow Ron." She answered going back to the kitchen. "Mum, where is Hydra." Bill asked his mother. "Um, she's outside with the twins I believe." Molly answered looking up at her eldest son. "Oh Bill won't you please let me trim your hair. It would look much better short." "Mum, we've been through this. I like my hair long. I have for seven years now and I'm not letting you cut it. Excuse me Harry but I have got to find Hydra. We're supposed to play hockey this afternoon." Bill spoke enthusiastically before bolting out the back door. "Who's Hydra?" Harry asked heading upstairs with Ron. "Oh, she's my father's god daughter. She moved in with us last week. Her father died two weeks ago in a car accident. She's really nice. She'll be going to Hogwarts with us, and she'll be in our year. She and Bill have become quite good friends. They've been talking about some game called hockey all week." "Hay Ron, oh hi Harry, Bill told me you were here. Do you guys won't to play some street hockey? The twins, Charley, Ginny, Percy, and Molly are playing too." Hydra said sticking her head into the room .Harry fell to the floor in convulsive laughter. "No thanks." Ron answered. "Uh, if Percy is playing so are we. I've got to see this." Harry said still laughing and pulling Ron out of the room, down the narrow stair case and out into the yard. ************************  
  
"Come on Domone, if we are ever going to free father were going to have to start now. England is the key. We have no other choice." Thirty two year old Keogy said trying to persuade fifteen year old Domone to come with him. "When mom died and dad was sent to Azkaban I was placed as your guardian. We have got to clear dad's name. That's the only way he will ever be freed." "But this is my home. I can't move to England. I like it here in Japan. I want to free dad, but isn't there another way." Domone asked in despair. "No Domone, this is the only way." Keogy answered. "All right, if it's the only way, then I have no choice but to go." Domone said finally agreeing to the terms of leaving Japan. He got into the car with his brother and looked upon his home one last time. "Where will I go to school?" Domone asked. "Hogwarts." Keogy answered as they drove to the air port. I'll be working there as the new Defense Agents the Dark Arts professor. I must say I'm a little nervous. School starts the first." ***************  
  
"Welcome to England, home of our mothers berth. I can't believe she grew up here." Keogy said stepping outside into the sun. "Good thing mom taught us English." He went on. "Yah." Domone said looking around sadly. It was all so different. 


End file.
